Simply Love
by krenee321
Summary: Viola is still trying to get over the fact that he soccor team got cut. Until one day while bringing some of Sebastians things to his dorm she runs into his soccor playing room mate Duke. It was basically love at first sight. DISCONTINUED! I JUST LOST INTEREST, SORRY.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not, repeat do not have any relations with the movie She's the Man. I'm just another fan who loved the movie, and decided to write a fanfic about it.

**Pairing**: Eventually Duke&Viola, also eventually Sebastian&Olivia

-Viola never went to Illyria

-Sebastian, has already moved into his dorm at Illyria for about 3 days.

-Sebastian, Duke, Toby, and Andrew are all somewhat of friends.

-Viola and Duke haven't met yet.

- Viola is a lot better at soccor than in the movie.

- And pratically everything else in the movie is the same.

Viola, Kia and Yvonne and Paul were all sitting at their usual lunch table. Talking about random things. When finally Yvonne asked, "So how are things with Justin?"

Viola had been running the same thought through her head for about a week now, she felt like they were growing apart, but she didn't want to make a huge scene with it all and then eventually brake up. But she knew she had to answer her or she would just continue to ask until she finally gave in "Um... Well things have been a little tense between us lately." she said, and then got a strange look from all her friends. "What?" she asked confused from the look she just got.

"What do you mean tense?" Kia asked, in a awkard voice.

Viola could tell from the look in Yvonne and Paul's eye they wanted to know the same thing. "Well... I mean..."

But she was cut off by Yvonne, "Did he try anything with you?" she asked hinting that he tried to push her into something she didn't want to do.

Viola snapped back at her, "No! You know I'm not like that!" She could believe that Yvonne would even think that.

"Well then what did you mean?" Paul asked trying to calm everything down.

Viola sighed, "I mean that, I just realized that we basically have nothing in common except soccor. And ever since our team got cut, he has just been rubbing it in my face." she said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

All three of her friends could feel her disappointment, but they just all sat there in silence.

Finally Kia said, "Are you going to dump him?"

Paul and Yvonne turned and looked and Kia like 'why would you say that?' Everyone knew that Kia wasn't the most sharpest tool in the shed, but they all loved her anyways.

Then out of nowhere Viola came out and said, "I think so."

They all turned their attention to Viola. "Really?" they all asked at the same time.

"Yah, I think it is time we just brake up. I mean he is kind of a jerk." Viola said.

"Kind of?" Kia said sarcastically and rolled her eyes. Then Yvonne slapped Kia on the shoulder, giving heranother look of 'why would you say that?'

"No, Yvonne. Kia's right, he's always a jerk. Okay that's it I'll do it, I have to brake up with him! But the questions are how and when?"

**A/N: Hey I'm Kristie, and I absolotly loved the Movie She's the Man! Channing Tatum is like the hottest hottie ever. So I decided to read all your stories and they are all really good, so I just thought that maybe I should also make one. Please go easy on me, I have to admit that I'm not the best writer in the world, but I do like doing it!**


	2. Back Fire!

Sebastian was sitting on his bed in his room, trying to write an essay for his english class. Trying being the main word. He could barely concentrate with Duke's friends Andrew and Tody talking and playing their annoying video games. Sebastian just didn't understand how Duke could stand it, he also was on his bed, he was reading a magazine, not distracted at all. "How can you play that game when you have the same stupid essay due tomorrow?" Sebastian asked sarcastically.

Neither Tody or Andrew responded.

Duke looked over at Sebastian, and saw that he was really annoyed by their constant carelessness. He reached from behind him and grabbed his pillow, he then threw it at his friends. It hit Toby, which made him nudge Andrew.

"What was that for!" Toby yelled.

"C'mon guys, he's right." Duke said back.

Andrew and Toby both got up and left the room.

Finally some peace and quite, Sebastian thought to himself. "Thanks dude." he said to Duke.

Duke turned to look at Sebastian, who he has actually grown talerate. "Don't mention it." he replied, then he got back to his magazine.

About ten minutes afterward, the phone rang. Neither of them bothered to answer it. But the caller left a messege.

It was Monique, this was the forth time she had called that day. "Sebastian?"

Both Sebastian and Duke turned to look at the answering machine.

"Sebastian, I know you're there! Now pick up!" Monique paused for a second. "You better not be sitting next to the machine listening to this and not picking up!"

When Monique said that it made both of them laugh because that was exactly what he was doing.

"Fine, but let me remind you that you are lucky to have me in your life. So I'd call if you wanted to stay in it!" With that Monique hung up.

Duke laughed a bit, "Why do you even date her?"

Sebastian nodded his head, "I have no idea anymore."

Duke laughed again, "Are you going to call her back?" he asked.

Sebastian shrugged. "Maybe later." He answered as he reached towards the answering machine and pressed 'delete'

* * *

Viola finally decided that she would break up with Justin after school, where no one was around. She really didn't want him to make a scene about that whole thing, and if he did there would be no one to see it. So during home room that morning she wrote a note say:

"_Hey Justin, I really need to talk to you later after school! ALONE!_

_Viola_"

She passed it to Kia who passed it to Yvonne who then pass it to Justin.

Justin read it and then signaled Viola for an "Okay."

This is it, it is all set, Viola thought to herself.

The rest of the daywent normally but she dreaded every second the clock counted down till school was out.

* * *

Finally the last bell rang, and Viola went to he locker to get her backpack. When she arrived she was greeted by Yvonne and Kia. "Hey," she said to her friends as she opened her locker.

They both said 'hey' back and waited for Viola to get her stuff then they all walked toward the exit.

"So, you ready?" Kia asked her.

Viola looked down, then looked back up with a smile. "Yah." Then just as she walked out of the school Justin came up to her.

"Hey baby." he said.

Viola looked at Justin and tried to act normal. "Hey."

"Um... I'm sorry but I can't hang out with you now. Me and some of the other guys from the teamdecided to go get something to eat." Just as he said that some of his buddies came up from behind him.

"Hey, ready to go?" They asked him.

Just as he was about to turn around Viola came out and said. "Wait! What about us, I really need to talk to you."

Justin looked at his friends who looked at him like, 'tell her off' "I said, I have other plans. We can just hook up later Vi."

"Hello! I'm not just one of your games you can reschedule! You can't just treatme like a soccor ball that you use when you want, and when you don't feel like it just throw it out!" Viola said with anger in her voice.

"Gosh, Vi calm down! If you really think of me like that then why are you here right now?" he said sarcastically.

Violafound the right moment. "You're right." she said in a loving voice. "It's over!" she then said in a more serious voice.

All of their friends "Ohhhh!" And laughed.

Viola walked away.

Soon after Yvonne and Kia followed. But before they did, Yvonne said to Justin, who was still stunned, "Your planned just BACK FIRED!"

**A/N**: Hey I hope you like this chapter, I wanted to make it so it had a little of Duke and Sebastian in it, but the next one will have more of them in it!

xoxo, Kris


	3. You're on Speaker!

**Disclaimer:** Okay I decided that I'm going to make this on the same day of the previous chapter.

* * *

Sebastian had finished his his essay and had gone to return the books he checked out of the library. As he walked in, he wasn't paying attention and ran into a girl. They both dropped their books, "I'm so sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going." He said to the girl next to him picking up the books as well.

"Oh, it's fine, neither was I." She responded with a laugh.

Sebastian looked up and basically got lost in a daze they both had in each other's eyes. He snapped out of it and stood back up. He stuck his hand out, "Sebastian Hastings."

The girl laughed a little. "Olivia Lennox." She responded as she shook his hand. "You're the transfer student aren't you?"

"Uh.. Yah." He answered wondering how she knew that.

"Yah, I though so. We have chemistry together." Olivia said.

Sebastian had to think for a minute to try to remember her, "Oh yah. Now I remember." For a moment or so there was a pause of them just looking at each other.

Olivia broke apart their gaze, "Well I have to get back to me dorm."

"Ah, and I have to return these books. So I'll talk to you later." he said.

"Later," She said as she left for her dorm.

* * *

Sebastian returned his books to the library and walked back to his dorm.

As soon as he walked in he saw Toby and Andrew sitting in front of the television again, and as usual Duke was on his bed, not even paying any attention to his friends. "Hey," Sebastian said.

Duke looked up, "Oh hey." he said.

Then right as Sebastian sat down on his bed Toby said. "Oh hey your pyshcotic girlfriend called again."

Sebastian rolled his eyes, "What did she say?" he asked.

"Oh the usual. Where are you? And your lucky to be in my life crap." Duke responded, then they all laughed.

* * *

Kia and Yvonne walked with Viola home, "Do you want to come in?" Viola asked. 

Yvonne hesitated, "Sorry, can't. You know homework."

"Or in other words, my mom?" Viola said with a little laugh.

"No really we have to do our homework." Yvonne said lying through her teeth, Viola's mom kinda scared her with all the debutuant things.

"But I thougt it was because of her mom." Kia said confused.

Viola and Yvonne both laugh.

"Come on Kia, we better go before you hurt yourself." Yvonne said trying to hide her laugh.

"Later." Viola said as they walked away. "Call me later!" she yelled out as the walked down the sidewalk.

Viola then walked in the house to see her mother in the dinning, "Hey honey, dinner will be ready soon."

"Okay mom." Viola said as she walked up to her room.

So many things were running through her head, mostly of how she now hated Justin. So like always when she had a problem she called her brother.

* * *

The guyshad been all sitting there for about seven minutes, each one in their own little world. Then the phone rang. 

"Duke, where's the phone?" Sebastian asked.

"I don't know." Duke responded without looking up from his magazine.

"Well we have to answer it, it could be important." Sebastian said.

"Or it could be your girlfriend again." Duke said sarcastically, and laughed a little. "Just put it on speaker."

Sebastian didn'twant to spend his whole time looking for the phone and have them not answering so he pressed the 'speaker' button. "Hello?"

"Sebastian, no offence but all guys are pig headed jerks!" The voice on the speaker said.

All of a sudden all the guys attention was focused on the speaker.

Sebastian realized that Toby, Andrew and Duke were all listening and he could tell by the look on their face, that they weren't to please with what she just said. "Ahh... Vi?" He asked.

"Duh. Oh and why is it when they are jocks they have like no brains at all!" Viola said.

Duke, Toby, and Andrew all looked at each other.

Once Sebastian saw that they weren't to pleased with what she was saying, he tried to make her stop. "Vi..."

"What, it's not like you're one of those type of guys." Viola said.

He didn't know what else to do. "Vi! You're on speaker!" he yelled out to her.

The other end of the phone went silent.

"Vi?" Sebastian asked.

"Please... Please tell me that your room mate didn't just hear that!" She said to him.

"Actaully him and his two friends, who also play soccor." He responded.

Oh my god, how could I have said that! Viola thought. I am so stupid, now they're probably going to hate Sebastian because of what she just said.

"Vi, are you still there?" Sebastian asked.

"Uh...Why didn't you just use the phone?" Viola asked.

"I couldn't find it." He said.

"Well why don't you so I can tell you the whole story." She said witha little bit of anger in her voice.

Toby looked to his side and saw the phone, "Hey," he whispered to Sebastian, once he got his attention he tossed the phone to him.

After he left the room to talk to his sister, Duke, Toby and Andrew exchanged looks.

"Wow." Andrew said. That was all any of them could bring to mind.

* * *

"Now Vi, what happened?" Sebastian asked once he was out of the room. 

"I can't believe you would do that to me!" She yelled at him, she was really upset that they heard what she said.

"I didn't mean to, now what made you say that stuff anyways?" He asked her.

"One word, Justin." She said to him.

"What did he do now?" he asked.

"He was a jerk, as usual. So I had to break up with him." she said with not much of disappointment in her voice.

"Well, it was about time. You know I hated the guy, he treated you like dirt!" He snapped back.

* * *

"Viola, dinner's done!" Her mom yelled.

"Hey sorry Sebastian, I got to go. I'lltalk to you later." she said.

"Okay." He responded.

"Hey wait." she said out of nowhere.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Tell your room mates and his friends I said I'm sorry." she said then hung up the phone and left to go eat dinner.


	4. You're on Speaker part 2

**Disclaimer**: Ok, now this chapter is also based in the day period.

* * *

After Viola hung up Sebastian went back into his room, where Toby and Andrew resumed playing their game, and Duke continued to read his magazine. Sebastian set the phone back on the charger, and sat on his bed. 

Duke noticed that Sebastian came in the room, but he decided not to say anything for a while. But he had to ask the question that had been in his head ever since what his sister said on the speaker. "So... What was up with your sister?" he directed toward Sebastian.

Sebastian looked up, "Oh..Um.. She just had a hard day. You know boyfriend troubles. Or shall I say ex-boyfriend." He said back to his room mate.

Duke chuckled, but not loud enough that anyone could here. "So she dumped him?"

"Yah, he was a huge jerk to her anyways. I never liked Justin in the first place." He said searching through his backpack for his guitar pick.

Duke leaned up, "Wait, Justin Draten?" he said with a laugh.

Toby and Andrew looked up from their game when they heard the name Draten.

Sebastian wondered how they knew his last name. "Uh.. Yah."

They all chuckled for a minute, "Yah we know him" He said as him and his friends looked at each other. "You're right his is a jerk,"

Sebastian reached down at the bottom of his backpack and found his pick. He then got up and grabbed his gutiar, and was about to walk out the door.

Duke saw that Sebastian was leaving. "Hey, where you are going?" he asked.

"I don't know, probably some where quiet." He answered.

Duke was fine with that, it is better than him playing his guiter here. I mean last time Toby, Andrew and him got into a fight about the whole thing.

Just as Sebastian was about to leave out the door, and Duke was about to get back to reading his magazine when Sebastian turned around and said. "Oh,"

Duke looked up. "What?"

"Viola said she was sorry... For what she said about guys." he said.

"Okay." Duke said, the truth was that was the only thing he could thing to say.

Sebastian took that as that he forgave her, and then left the room.

* * *

After Viola ate her dinner, she cleaned the dishes and then went back up to her room and got on her computer. As she signed in she realized that Yvonne and Kia were online so she sent an IM to both of them.

* * *

**Usernames-  
SoccerChik223:Viola  
sOccerBaBe364:Yvonne  
KKickerGal:Kia

* * *

**

**SoccerChik223:** Hey guys.  
**  
KKickerGal:** Hey girl!  
**  
sOccerBaBe364:** Hey Vi, waz up?  
**  
SoccerChik223:** NM, but I just like ttly embaressed myself earlier! LOL!  
**  
sOccerBaBe364:** LOL, how?  
**  
SoccerChik223:** I called Sebastian earlier and I said some things, mostly directed to Justin. And I said it in just regualr male verison, and apparenttly I was on speaker! So his room mate and his room mates friends heard the whole thing.  
**  
KKickerGal:** OMFG, that would be so embaressing! LOL

**SoccerChik223: **Haha, laugh it up all you want, just get it over with.

**sOccerBaBe364:** Oh, C'mon you have to admit Vi, that is kinda funny.

* * *

"Hey Vi, can you get off the internet I have to use the phone!" Her mom yelled from down stairs. 

"Okay!" She yelled back.

* * *

**SoccerChik223:** Well I g2g. 

**KKickerGal:** Ok, L8r Vi!

**sOccerBaBe364:** ttyl!

**SoccerChik223:** Bye!

* * *

Viola then got offline and turned her computer off so her mother could use the phone. She then sat on her bed and spun her soccer ball on her finger. After a while she eventually fell alseep, dreaming about her on the soccer field, and playing the game she loves!

To Be Continued...

**A/N: **Hey guys, I hope you like the chapter. I just decided to add the whole Iming part in for the hell of it. And I made it have more Duke in it, so I hope you like it! Oh and if you're wondering I couldn't think of a lot of like usernames lol! So I decided to make the first "K" in Kia's username to actaully mean Kia, lol!

xoxo, Kris


	5. Big Fat No!

Viola woke up around seven in the morning, her soccer ball was right next to her as usual. She walked down the stairs, to see a note at the bottomof the rail.

_

* * *

Hey Sweetie, _

_I'm sorry but I had some things this morning, if you need to reach me call my cell.Feel free to make yourself anything that we have, just don't make a mess!  
I'll see you later, Love Mom!

* * *

_

After Viola read the note she crumpled it up and went in the kitchen, when she got there she threw the note in the trash then looked through the fridge for something to eat. She didn't really feel like making anything so she just grabbed an apple and grabbed the phone. She walked into the living room and sat on the couch, Viola then called Yvonne. Once Yvonne picked up she called Kia, for their usual morning three-way conversations.

* * *

"Hey guys." Viola said. 

"Hey nothing much, I was up till two last night doing homework so we could hang out this weekend." Yvonne answered.

"Cool, so what plans are we going to make for today?" Kia asked.

"Um... I don't know, I was thinking of just going to the mall." Viola said.

"That's fine with me, mostly because I saw this totally cute skirt at one of their stores and I just have to have it." Yvonne added.

"Okay, so the mall at noon. See you guys later." Viola said.

"Okay later," Kia said.

"Bye." Yvonne added.

* * *

Viola looked a the clock over the fire place, it was seven forty-eight. Sebastian is probably up, he is always up early, she thought. So dialed his cell phone number this time, she didn't want to same thing to happen like yesterday. 

"Hey Vi." He said

"How did you know that it was me?" Viola said getting up to throw the rest of the apple away.

"You know there's this new invention called, caller ID." He said sarcastically.

"Haha, well I wouldn't know it because you never call." she said back laughing.

"You still won't get over that will you?" He said trying to hold back his laughs.

"Nope." Viola said with a smile across her face.

He laughed, "So are you doing today?" he asked.

"Um..Me, Yvonne and Kia are planning on going to the mall later." she said flipping threw the channels on the television. "Why?"

"I don't I was thinking maybe you could stop by here." he said.

"To Illyria? How does that look to you, because to me it looks like a big fat no" she said.

"C'mon, why?" he asked.

"Um, I'm not sure if you noticed, I go to Cornwall. Where you used to go before you got kicked out.." She was cut off by Sebastian.

"Get to the point Vi!" he said annoyed.

"Gosh! SOmeone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning!" She said to him.

"Well, no offence but you tend to ramble on and on about thing." He said with a slight laugh.

"None taken, that's just who I am." She said.

"Okay well just give me a real reason why you can't" he said.

"Hello! Rival schools, how do you think that will look if anyone found out?" She said in a calm voice.

"What do you mean? All you're doing is visiting me. Or have you forgot, I'm your brother." he said sarcasticlly.

Viola thought for a moment. "I'll have to think about it. Because that would mean that I'm bringing Yvonne and Kia along with me."

"That's fine. Just in case my room number is 234 in the Windsor Hall building." he said.

"Okay," she said writing it down, "Later."

"Bye."

* * *

**A/N:** Hey guys, I hope you like this chapter. And don't worry I plan to have Duke and Vi meet in the next chapter.

xoxo, Kris!


	6. Hey Ladies!

**A/N: **Okay this is the chapter where Duke and Viola some what meet! Hope you like it!

* * *

After Viola hung up, Sebastian sat on his bed and stummed his guitar for awhile. About an hour later he was just stumming random chords and he was trying to figure which ones he liked best, when Duke came in with his friends Andrew and Toby. Sebastian looked at the clock next to him, "Gee, you're right on time." he said sarcastically because they had the same routine almost everyday.

Duke laughed, "Hey."

And like usual Andrew and Toby went straight for the video games.

Sebatian got up and sat his guitar back down by his bed, and then went to the closet to grab his coat.

Duke looked up and noticed that was leaving, "Where you going?"

"I'm thinking of getting some breakfast," he said.

"Okay." Duke said.

Right as Sebastian was about to leave he turned and said, "Oh and if my sister calls, tell her she can reach me on my cell."

"Sure, I guess." Duke said

* * *

It was about two minutes past twelve when Viola saw Kia and Yvonne walking up the sidewalk. She grabbed her bag and headed out the door and greeted her friends. 

"Hey ready to go to the mall?" Kia said.

"Yup," Viola said. "But, I was wondering maybe afterwards we could stop by Illyria."

"Illyria? Why?" Yvonne asked.

"Well Sebastian wanted me...Well us to stop by after the mall." Viola said. "Only if that's okay with you guys." she added.

"I guess we could," Kia said.

"Great, well let's go shopping!" Viola said as she grabbed her friends arms and walked back down the walk way.

* * *

It was about an hour and a half when Sebastian got back to his room. Toby and Andrew were still basically glued to the television screen, and Duke was on his bed looking at a Soccer magazine. 

Duke looked up to see that Sebastian had just enteredtheroom."Where've you been, it doesn't take more than an hour to eat breakfast."

Sebastian didn't even realize that he had said something because he had something else on his mind. "Oh, I got a little distracted."

"Oh really." Duke said not believing a word he just said. Duke grabbed his soccer ball that was on the floor and tossed it to Toby and Andrew. It barely missed them but it still got their attention.

"What?" Toby asked.

"C'mon let's go kick the ball around for awhile." Duke said as he got up and walked towards the door.

After they saw him get up Toby and Andrew both got up and followed.

* * *

Everyone had bought at least four things at the mall, and they all had fun. 

Viola called a cab to pick them up and then it drove them to Illyria.

They hopped out of the cab carrying at least one bag each.

"Now which building does Sebastian live in?" Kia asked.

"Um..." Viola pulled a little piece of paper out of her pocket, "He said he lives in Windsor Hall, where ever the hell that is."

"Well maybe we should ask someone." Yvonne suggested.

"Okay," Viola agreed. She a blonde girl walking their way, so she stopped her. "Um.. Hey I was wondering, do you know where Windsor Hall is?" she asked.

The blonde girl looked and Viola, "Ya, it is just across the soccer field, you can't miss it." she said as she pointed toward the field.

"Oh, thanks." Viola said, then her, Kia and Yvonne left in the direction of where the girl pointed.

They noticed the soccer field, and then saw a building which they guessed would beWindsor Hall. As they were walking on the field, they noticed a few guys kicking to ball around, just having a little fun.

"Cute," Kia said outloud.

Yvonne and Viola both laughed, "Which one?" Yvonne asked.

"All of them." Kia said glancing at them.

Viola nudged her with her elbow, "Shut up they might here you."

"Who cares if they do." Yvonne said while she looked at the guys.

* * *

Duke, Toby and Andrew kicked the ball between themselves when Toby noticed three girls walking on the field. 

"Wow," Toby said and he looked at them and gave them a nod.

Andrew and Duke both turned to look. "Finally, god answered my prayers." Andrew said.

Duke looked at the three girls, they were all hot but there was something about the one in the middle. She didn't seem to intrested as the others, she just glanced over once or twice to talked to her friends.

After they had all passed, Toby and Andrew rated the girls on a scale on, one to ten.

Duke didn't seem to have the same pleasure of rating the girls as much as his friends. But he just stayed quiet and listened to what they had to say about them.

A little bit afterward Toby picked upthe ball and said, "Let's call it quits, and head back to your dorm."

* * *

After Viola, Kia and Yvonne passed the soccer field, they walked into Windsor Hall. When they walked through the halls it seemed empty, no one was out and it was very quiet. 

"God, it seems like Dawn of the Dead." Yvonne said as she looked around at the emptiness.

They approached the room number 234,Viola knocked on the door.

They heard a voice call out, "Be right there!"

Viola assumed it was Sebastian, "It's me Vi." she said.

Right as she said that the door opened, and Sebastian stepped out. "Hey guys, I'm glad you came."

"Well we had nothing else to do." Kia said jokingly as they walked into the dorm.

"Thank you for making me feel special." Sebastian said sarcastically as he shut the door.

"Oh, you are special!" Viola said playfully.

"I thought you had a room mate?" Yvonne asked.

"I do, but he went out with some friends awhile ago, but they should be back soon." Sebastian said as he sat on his bed.

"Gee, so now they will know who the girl insulted them looks like." Viola said sarcastically.

Right as everyone was laughing, three guys walked in the door. Viola, Kia and Yvonne recognized the guys from the soccer field, and they recognized them.

* * *

It was silent when Duke, Andrew and Toby walked in. Sebastian decided to break the silence. "Um.. Guys this is my sister and her two friends, Kia and Yvonne." 

"Hey ladies," Andrew said in a pathetic attempt as a flirt.

Kia laughed, which was followed by looks from Viola and Yvonne.

"Um.. You must be Duke." Viola said to the man in the middle.

"Y...Ya, that's me." Duke said.

There was once again a pause, then Toby said. "So you were the one who called guys pigheaded jerks, or something like that."

Viola then became very embarassed, and scratched her head and said, "Yup that was me. Sorry about that by the way."

"Oh it's okay, we understand that it was directed toward Justin." Andrew said.

Yvonne and Kia looked at Viola when he said 'Justin'. They didn't know how the whole Justin thing was with Viola. Was she okay with them talking about him? Kia and Yvonne thought.

"Oh, you guys know Justin?" Viola asked.

With the releaf of Yvonne and Kia, they then noticed that the Duke, fellow was staring at Viola.

"Ya of course we do," Andrew said as he headed for the television since all the tention was gone. "Duke made him cry once at a game."

All eyes went to Duke.

"That was you?" Viola asked with a slight smile.

"Y..Ya" he said trying not to sound like an idiot.

"Oh my god that was so funny! I was laughing for days!" Viola said.

At this point Sebastian hadn't said anything for awhile, he was amused by how Duke was nervous.

Viola then realized to herself that she was actually flirting with him, she can't do that, she thought. Viola then grabbed her friends and said, "Well sorry but we have to go. So much to do, so little time." she said nervously as they passed Duke.

Once they had left the room Yvonbe asked, "What? Why are we leaving?"

"I flirted with him." she said to them.

Kia laughed, "Ya, we know."

"So, he's my brother's room mate. I know Sebastian he would say to him that his sister is off limits." Viola said kind of sad.

"So, aren't you the one who always says, to get what you want, sometines you've gotta break the rules." Yvonne said.

To Be Continued...


	7. Take a Chance!

After Viola and her friends visited Sebastian, all Duke could think about was his sister. She was the girl on the field, and she was hot! But it all changed when he found out it was Sebastian's sister. What would Sebastian say if he found out that he liked his sister, Duke had thought about this for a while after Andrew and Toby left. He looked over at Sebatian who was strumming his guitar, he thought that maybe he should say something becasue it seemed to be awkward ever since his Viola and her friends left. "So... It was kinda weird that you sister and her friends happened to be here."

Sebastian looked up, he was wondering when Duke was finally going to say something. "Not really I invited them overearlier this morning."

Duke looked up, "Really?" He said suprised, "How come you didn't tell me?" he asked.

"You never asked." Sebastain said sarcastically, he wanted to keep leading him on till he finally admitted that he some what liked Viola.

Duke threw his soccer ball at Sebastian, because he was annoyed by how he had to keep asking questions. Why couldn't he just tell me straight up, Duke thought.

The ball hit Sebastian on the stomach, he started to laugh.

"What are you laughing at?" Duke asked.

"C'mon just admit it. You totally have a thing for my sister!" He said still laughing.

"No I don't." Duke said.

"You're lying through your teeth!" Sebastian said.

Duke looked down, "Well... I don't know maybe... I mean we barely even met." He said looking at Sebastian.

"So?" Sebastian said.

"So... She's nice.. And she's hot but..." Duke was cut off by Sebastian.

"Okay, stop right there, that's my sister." He said.

"Yah I know." Duke said. "But you know, I've never really been good with girls."

"No one ever is at first. It's only because you back out before you start to even try." Sebastian said.

Duke had to admit he was right, he wasn't goodbecause he never tried. "Well, how would I ask your sister out?" He asked curiously.

"I don't know, it's not like I plan on asking my sister out in the near future." He said sarcastically.

"C'mon man! Your herbrother you can help me with this." Duke said.

"Help you with what?" Sebastian asked.

"Help me with what to say to your sister, like what she likes to do. Or what her favorite restaurant is." Duke said.

"Dude, the whole point is for her to tell you those things." Sebastian said trying not to laugh.

"Okay just tell me how I should ask her out. I mean do I do it soon, or wait awhile?" Duke asked.

"Man, just take a chance. Go up to her and ask her out!" Sebastian said.

"Yah but how will I know the next time we're going to see each other again?" Duke asked.

"Okay, you guys may not go to the same school, but it's not like your states away." Sebastian said.

Duke rolled his eyes, and wondered how he would rum into her again.

Sebastian sat up and reached for the piece of paper on the desk and wrote something down, he then handed it to Duke. "Here, here's my home address. Se should be home all weekend, just go up there and ask if she wants to have dinner."

"I can't just show up at your house." Duke said taking the piece of paper.

"Who's stopping you?" Sebastian said sarcastically...

To Be Continued...


	8. We'll Deal With That Later!

After Viola, Yvonne and Kia left Illyria they all went to Viola's house. They quietly walked in the front door, just incase Viola's mother was home. They snuck up the stairs and walked into Viola's room, then they threw their bags on the bed.

Yvonne fell down on the bed, "So what are we going to do about the hottie?" She said playfully.

Viola sat on the computer chair. "What are you talking about?" She asked.

"Hello! Duke." Kia said sarcastically, as she sat next to Yvonne.

"Like I said before, there's nothing to do." Viola said.

"Oh, whatever. You could totally tell he liked you." Kia said.

Viola laughed. "We only talk for like two minutes."

"So, he's hot. You're hot, what's the problem?" Yvonne asked Viola while throwing a pillow at her.

Viola stopped spinning, "You actually expect me to move on, only like one day after me and Justin broke up." Viola said.

"FYI, you broke up with him, and he was a jerk." Kia said sarcastically.

Viola rolled her eyes, yet she agreed with her.

"So are you waiting for ask him out!" Yvonne said smiling.

"He's Sebastian's room mate, which makes him his friend. And do you guys remember last time I went out with one of Sebastian's friends? Everything turned into hell!" Viola said to her friends.

"Who ever said that he has to know?" Kia said with a smirk.

Viola stopped spinning, "I can't lie to him."

"You won't be lying, just you won't be telling him either." Yvonne said to her.

"How's that any different from lying?" Viola asked.

"Because, you aren't lying if he never asks you about it. So if he asks, then you have the right to tell him." Yvonne said back to her.

Viola thought to herself, she was right, that wasn't technically lying. "I still don't know, Sebastian is going to hate me."

"Oh my god, you haven't even asked him out so stop worrying!" Kia said.

Yvonne sighed then looked at Viola, "Viola... The good things in life are worth going after, and sometimes you gotta take a risk to get them. So just ask him out, if he says no then that's fine. And if he says yes... Well we can deal with that later."

Viola looked up, and started laughing. "You sound like a fortune cookie."

They all started laughing at the remark.

"So?" Kia asked.

"I'll think about it." Viola said to her as she got up. She then grabbed the bag with her new clothes in it and started pulling them out.

To Be Continued...


	9. Great Minds

The next day Sebastian went out somewhere, probably somewhere to play his guitar. Duke was in his room reading yet again another magazine when there was a knock on the door. He got up and Andrew and Toby came in.

"Hey man." Toby said while Andrew went straight ahead to playing the video games.

"Hey." Duke said as he shut the door then plopped down on his bed.

Toby noticed something was off with Duke, "Hey is something up?"

Duke looked up, "No, just got a lot of things on my mind."

Toby then realized what it was, "Oh, in other words _Viola._" Toby said playfully.

Duke them got embaressed, but hid it from his friends. "Knock it off man."

"C'mon, she is totally hot, and we saw the way you looked at her yesterday." Toby said back.

Duke rolled his eyes to his friend, even though he had to admit that it was true. "Whatever."

Toby returned to his video games, which left Duke to ponder on his thoughts.

Maybe I should go see Viola, I mean what would hurt to ask her out. Sebastian already said that he would be fine with it, he thought. He then looked at the piece of paper on the small desk between his and Sebastian's beds. He picked it up and looked at the address. It wasn't that far away, he thought to himself. He then got up and put the piece of paper with her address in his pocket, he grabbed his coat and headed for the door.

Andrew saw Duke leaving, "Where you going man?"

Duke turned around, "Um... I've just gotta take care of something, so don't trash the room." he said then continued walking out the door. He hopped on his motorcycle and starting driving to the address. He pulled up to the house, he waited a minute before getting off, mostly because he was really nervous. He then walked up to the door, he stood in front of the door, right when he was about to knock a voice called out to him.

"No one's inside!" The voice yelled out.

Duke looked around, he then saw a lady on the other side of the fence, it was their neighbor. "Oh, ok." He said confused, he was just about to walk away when the lady yelled out again.

"You're here for Viola aren't you?" She yelled out.

Duke turned around, "H...How'd you know?" he asked.

"Well you looked like her age." She said. "Well anyway she's in the back, I don't think she'll mind if you just go back there."

"Oh, ok thanks, I guess." Duke said while he head for the back yard. He reached the fence and opened the gate to see her kicking her soccer ball around.

**ooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooOoooooooooooOooooooooo**

Kia and Yvonne left by nine-thirty, and Viola was really tired but yet she couldn't get to sleep, all she could do was think about Duke. Maybe Kia and Yvonne are right, I should just ask him out, she thought to herself. Ok, next time I see him I'll just ask him out, as long as Sebastian isn't like right there, she said to herself. After awhile she fell asleep, but around nine-fifteen in the morning she was awaken by her mother knocking on her door. Viola put her pillow over her head and tried to ignore it but she couldn't, because her mother eventually walked in.

"What are you doing still in bed?" she said pulling Viola out of bed. "Come down stairs I have a suprise for you."

Viola groaned, "Mom I don't really feel like one of your suprises right now." she said as her mother dragged her down the stairs.

"Oh, please." she begged her daughter as they reached the bottom of the stairs.

Viola sighed, "Fine okay whatever."

Her mother smiled and covered Viola's eyes, and they walked into the living room. Her mother removed her hands and walked ran over to the couch. "Okay, open you eyes."

Viola opened her eyes, when she saw what was laying on the couch. Viola just stood there in disgust, there were at least five dresses each one even more revolting as the last."Mom," she moaned. "No, no way."

"Viola honey, can't you just imagine yourself walking down the isle in a beautiful dress." Her mother said.

"Yah," Viola said with a perky smile, "With a noose around my neck because you'll have to kill me get make me wear one of those... Those ruffled window curtains." Viola said while walking back up to her room.

"Viola, please just think about it." Her mother said.

"Yah, sure whatever." she said not even turning back.

"Well honey I've got to do some things so I'll see you later," She said perky, while Viola shut her room door.

Viola fell down on her bed and put her head in her hands. She then lifted her hands and saw her soccer ball laying on the floor, she got up and grabbed it. She then headed down stairs and to the back yard. She started kicking the ball against the fence, then she picked up the ball and started bouncing it on her knee. I can't believe she actually thinks she can get me into one of those dresses, she said to herself. She then dropped the ball kicking it around, until she heard a noise behind her, she turned around to see Duke at the gate. She didn't know what to say, earlier she just told herself that the next time that she saw him that she would ask him out, was this supposed to be her chance? "Hey." was all she could think to say.

"Hey." he said back. Okay, this is it just go up to her and ask her out, he thought to himself. "So whatcha doing?" he asked trying to start a conversation.

"Umm..." she said looking at the ball on the ground. "Just clearing my head."

Okay, just do it. "So..." he was cut off by Viola.

"Do you want to go out tonight?" she said quickly.

Duke looked at her and was about to laugh because he was just about to ask her out. "Really?"

"Yah... I know we don't really know each other, but I don't maybe we could just go out." she said. Oh no, he doesn't think it's a good idea, she thought to herself.

"Sure." He said. I can't believe it was that easy. "But the truth is, I actually came over here to ask you out." He said said as he became embaressed.

Viola slightly laugh and was joined by Duke. "Well I guess, great minds think alike." She said.

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N: Hey guys, I hope you liked the chapter, for some reason I could get the line thing, I think it's called the 'ruler' to work so I just impervised. LOL! I made this one a bit longer. Tell me what you guys think!**


	10. The Rules

**Disclaimer: I totally wish I had Channing Tatum, but unfortunetly I don't :(**

After their whole date thing, everthing started to go smoother between them. Duke actaully started to feel more comfortable around her, and Viola then knew that Yvonne and Kia were right about... Well almost everything.

"So, how long have you been playing soccer?" Viola asked Duke as they walked around to the front.

"Um... Ever since I can really remember." He answered as they sat down on the step in front of the door. "What about you?"

Viola laughed, "Well pretty much the same, Sebastian got into his music and I needed something to do, so I just got into soccer." she said to him as she tossed the ball to him.

Duke caught the ball and smiled.

Viola was just about to say something when her cell rang, she pulled it out of her pocket and looked at the caller ID. Justin, he's never going to give up is he, she said to herself. Viola put her phone back in her pocket, she wasn't even going to answer it.

"Aren't you going to get that?" Duke asked.

"No." She said back to him with a smile.

"It's okay, I mean you can. I don't mind." He said.

Viola slightly laughed. "It's not that." Viola paused for a second. "It's been the same person for the last day or so... Justin."

Duke laughed as well, "Draten... Well his is one of a kind. How long did you date him?" He asked.

"Longer than I should, personally I think the only person who actually like him was my mother." She said as she laughed.

Duke laughed also, "Well I should probably get back to Illyria, my friends probably already trashed my room." He said standing up.

Viola stood up right behind him, "Okay... So... Dinner tonight?" She asked.

Duke smiled and looked like her was going to blush, "Yah, how about Cesarios?"

"Sure." She said with a smile.

"Okay, well I'll pick you up around seven." He said.

"Sounds like a plan." She said.

Then he walked down the walkway and hopped on his motorcycle, before he drove off Viola gave a smile to him. After he was out of sight Viola walked into the house then ran up stairs. She grabbed her phone and fell onto the bed, she called her friends for a three way conversation.

"Hey Vi." Kia said as she picked up the phone.

"Hey was up?" Yvonne said.

"You guys were both right. I asked Duke out and he said yes." Viola said.

"Oh my god when?" Kia asked excited.

"Earlier this morning, he came over and I just asked him out, and he actually said that he came over to ask me out." Viola said with a smile on her face.

"Oh, sweet." Yvonne said playfully.

"When are you two going out?" Kia asked anxiously.

"We're actually going out tonight." Viola said.

"Tonight?" Yvonne asked.

"Yah why?" Viola asked concerned.

"Well, don't you think it is kinda short notice?" Kia asked.

"What do you mean?" Viola asked back.

"Well, normally when a guy asks you out for the_ same _day, then their original date bailed on them or couldn't go." Yvonne said.

"What are you guys talking about?" Viola asked getting very confused.

"They're simple rules." Kia said.

"Okay, then. Where are these rules?" Viola asked.

"They're unwritten rules." Yvonne said.

"Okay, I don't get any of this." Viola said, not really confused.

"It's okay Vi, not a lot of people know about these rules." Kia said.

"Wait, but _I'm _the one who asked him to go out tonight." Viola said. "So doesn't that mean the same thing to the guys?"

"Oh no, the guys don't really have the same rules as we do." Yvonne said.

"Yah, there rules are like don't sleep with her on the first date." Kia said.

"You do know that if we weren't on the phone that I'd smack you right." Viola said getting very annoyed with her.

"C'mon knock it off guys." Yvonne said.

"She started it." Kia said playfully.

They all laughed.

"Since you asked him out for tonight then it's fine Vi." Yvonne said.

"Okay whatever, I have to go, I have some things I need to do today. So talk to you guys later." Viola said.

"Okay Later." Yvonne said.

"Bye." Kia said.

**A/N: Hey guys I hoped you guys like the chapter, I know it's short but I still hope you guys enjoy. Oh with the whole rules things, my friends are here and that is actaully what they really tell me for my date help. LOL, I know that they might not be like the same rules that other people have, but they just told me to put it in there.**

**xoxo, Kris!**


	11. What was That For?

Duke arrived at Illyria shortly after he left Viola's house. He walked down the hall to his dorm, when he walked into his room Andrew and Toby were in their same places, and Sebastian was on his bed reading a book.

Sebastian looked up from his english book he was reading for class and saw Duke walk in, "Hey,"

Duke didn't notice that Sebastian had said anything, he was to busy thinking about his date tonight with Viola.

Sebastian looked at Duke when he didn't get a responce. "Hey, Duke?"

Duke finally looked up. "Oh, hey."

"What's going on with you?" Sebastian asked.

"Nothin'." Duke said lying, he didn't want to tell Sebastian everything especially since his friends were in the room.

"Okay, whatever." Sebastian said as he rolled his eyes and went back to his book.

Toby, looked over at Duke, who was spinning his soccer ball on his finger. "So what did you have to take care of?" He asked.

Sebastian looked over at Duke and saw the expression on his face, it looked like he didn't want him to know about it.

Duke glanced over at Sebastian, he saw that Sebastian was listening. He then looked at Toby, who was still looking for an answer. He through the ball towards Toby's head. "Shut up."

Toby dodged it and it hit Andrew straight in the head.

"Hey!" Andrew said putting his hand on his head where the ball hit it. He turned around to see who threw the ball, he saw the look Duke gave him, ansd guess that Duke threw it. "What was that for?"

Everyone in the room was trying not to laugh, "Hey, don't blame me. Toby's the one who ducked." He said innocently.

Andrew looked at Toby, he then grabbed the ball from the and hit him in the head with it. "Idiot." He said.

Sebastian tried not to laugh but he couldn't hold it in any longer. He laughed, and just soon after he was joined by Duke.

After a while Toby and Andrew left, and just seconds after they left Sebastian asked Duke. "So where did you _really_ go today."

Duke looked up and knew that he wasn't going to stop asking till he got a true answer. "I went to go see someone."

"Okay, now here's an obvious question. Who?" Sebastian asked.

Duke hesitated, "Well...Um.. Your sister." He said.

Sebastian sat up, "Really?" He said with a smirk.

"Yah, I took your advice, and went to go ask her out." Duke said

"So? What happened?" Sebastian asked curious.

"Well, I was about to ask her out..." He said but he was cut off by Sebastian.

"You mean you didn't? Why not, I mean you went all the way other there, did you have a change of thought or something?" Sebastian asked, kinda of angry that he didn't ask her out.

"Dude, calm down. Actually I was about to say that I was going to ask her out but she beat me to it." Duke said.

"She asked you out." Sebastian said with a smirk.

"Yah," Duke said.

"So, when are you two going out?" Sebastian asked.

"Umm... Tonight." Duke said retrieving his ball from the ground.

"Wow, you work fast. But keep in mind that she is still my sister, so don't get friendly with your hands." Sebastain said leaning back down on his bed.

"Dude, C'mon. I'm not like that. Especially not with your sister." Duke said. "I mean, a relationship isn't just about the physical stuff."

"Yah, I know." Sebastian said. "And I admire you for saying that."

Duke laughed, "Why?"

"Because not a lot of guys would say that, especially ones that are dating my sister." Sebastian said.

"I'm not dating your sister, I_ going_ on a date with your sister. They are completely differnet things." Duke said.

Sebastian slightly laughed. "Okay, whatever you say."

**-----------------------------------------------------X-------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: Hey I hope you liked the chapter, I know it was short, but I plan to make the next one longer, and don't worry, it's going to be 'The Date'.**

**xoxo, Kris!**


	12. A NOTE

Yay, for like a long time I couldn't get to like upload any documents. But they fixed it, well anyway. I am busy right now and I know it will only take a few minutes but I'll put up the new chapter tomorrow afternoon, I promise! If I don't yall there will be one up by at least tomorrow night. Well anyway I have to go, I have this party coming like now! And I still need to find music, so like I said I'll have it up some time tomorrow! See yall later!

xoxo, Kris!


	13. The Date, part 1

It was about a quarter till six, so Viola decided to get ready for her date with Duke. She was so excited for it, that she could barely stand still. After she took her shower, she walked into her room and opened her closet doors. I think I should wear soemthing casual, but not too casual for him to think I didn't want to put to much effort into it, she thought to herself. She finally decided on a pair of jeans, mostly because she figured that they would be taking his motorcycle. She grabbed a cute baby blue t-shirt, she then went over by her bed and grabbed a pair or bark blue converse. Viola decided to keep her hair down then she curled it. She looked in the mirror, she thought to herself with a slight laugh, "Damn I look good," Her hair turned out wavy, which she liked. By the time she looked at her clock it was already five till seven, Viola walked out of her room and right as she was about to walk down stairs the doorbell rang. Oh god, it's him she said to herself. She ran down the rest of the stairs, but stopped before the door and walked casually the rest of the way. She knew that she didn't have to rush him away once she opened the door since her mother wasn't home. Viola opened the door, and saw Duke standing in front of the door.

**XooooooooooooXoooooooooooX**

It was six fifteen when Duke finally got off his bed and headed for the showers. When he got back to his room he got dressed and then looked at his watch and it was six thirty-five. Once he grabbed his coat Sebastian walked in the door.

"Hey," Sebastian said.

"Hey," Duke replied while heading for the door.

"Where you goi..." He started to say the stopped, "Oh... Going to pick up Viola huh?"

"What do you think?" Duke said sarcastically.

"Well I think that you shouldn't be more that at least five minutes early." Sebastian said. "It makes you seem to eager."

"I'm not. Besides, from prier experience it takes about fifteen minutes to get to your house anyway." Duke said back to him.

Sebastian rolled his eyes, "Well don't take it personally, but I can't wait to see the look on _Justine's _face." He said sarcastically.

"When?" Duke asked as he stood next to the door.

Sebastian looked up. "Oh, C'mon. When Draten sees that you two are together..." He paused and slightly laughed. "Now that look, will be priceless."

"It's one date," Duke said, also imagining the look on Justin's face.

"Ya, now. But what about later?" Sebastian asked.

"Later like when? Like a second date?" Duke asked.

"Ya, maybe." Sebastian replied.

"Why are you already planning our second date when we haven't even talked about having one?" Duke said.

"C'mon, this is perfect! You and my sister, could change everything." Sebastian said sitting up.

"What do you mean?" Duke said.

"Can you name one couple that has ever lasted from Cornwall _and_ Illyria?" Sebastian asked.

"Um... None that come to mind." Duke said still not getting what Sebastian was talking about.

"Exactly." Sebastian said back quickly. "You guys can break this whole rivalry thing between the two schools... Well at least for the students themselves."

Duke rolled. "Whatever dude. At least I know that that will only happens when hell freezes over." He said as he walked over to the door and turned the door knob, and right befor ehe walked out he said. "Twice."

**A/N: Hey guys thanks for all your reviews, like I said I'd have it up today although it is kinda late. I know it is short, but there will be more to come in the "Date part 2" well anyway hope you liked the chapter.**


End file.
